<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семейный бизнес – это проблема by Heidel, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087553">Семейный бизнес – это проблема</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel'>Heidel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021'>WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти парни любого здравомыслящего человека заставят напиться</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Семейный бизнес – это проблема</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/448339">The Family Business is Trouble</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr">mpatientdreamr</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Беты: <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi">koganemushi</a></b>, <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK">LisenaK</a></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Аиша сказала, что у него никого нет, но это было не совсем так. У Клэя была семья, но, в отличие от племянницы Дженсена и жены Пуча, никто не зависел от него. На него положились только Лузеры, и, как посчитал Рок, это было неразумным решением.</p><p>Тем не менее, вернувшись домой из Боливии, после случившегося в порту Лос-Анджелеса, Клэй попытался позвонить на мобильный Дина, но обнаружил, что номер отключён. Затем он начал пробовать список номеров, который Джон дал ему давным-давно на случай чрезвычайной ситуации. Сначала он позвонил в закусочную «Харвелл», но этот номер тоже был отключён. По следующему номеру ему ответили, но после вопроса о Сэме и Дине Винчестерах на том конце разразились такими ругательствами, которыми бы гордились некоторые из его старых инструкторов по строевой подготовке, а затем раздались гудки. На третьем номере кто-то поднял трубку, но на заднем плане кричала женщина, поэтому Клэй отключился и попросил Дженсена вызвать полицию в этот район. На четвёртый, последний номер, он оставил сообщение.</p><p>Месяц спустя Лузеры, а также сестра и племянница Дженсена, жена Пуча и его новорожденный сын набились все вместе в небольшой безопасный дом, так как Макс почти добрался до них всех сразу после футбольного матча племянницы Дженсена. Были патрули, слежка и ещё больше паранойи, чем было разумно, но Лузеры были на грани, а их гражданским родственникам приходилось выносить основные тяготы этой ситуации. Клэю никто не перезвонил, и он, в общем-то, забыл об этом, пока голос Кугара не донёсся из наушника, который стал частью его повседневной жизни.</p><p>– Босс, чёрная Импала 1967 года уже дважды объехала квартал, – пробормотал Кугар, и сердце Клэя перевернулось.</p><p>– Не вмешивайся, – сказал Клэй, направляясь к двери. Он не хотел, чтобы детей Джона пристрелили, прежде чем он даже успел их спросить, что, чёрт возьми, они затеяли.</p><p>Он вышел из дома и остановился на крыльце, скрестив руки на груди, прислонившись к перилам, и смотрел, как эта проклятая машина Джона медленно ползла по улице, прежде чем свернуть на подъездную дорожку. Дин и Сэм выскочили из машины почти одновременно, и, пока Сэм подозрительно оглядывался по сторонам, Дин смотрел прямо на Клэя. Он только едва заметно вздрогнул, точно так же, как и в тот раз, когда он заскочил на базу, чтобы сообщить ему о смерти Джона.</p><p>И, поскольку Клэй был столь же замкнутым, но вовсе не таким эмоционально отсталым, как Джон, он неспешно спустился по ступеням к своим племянникам, его единственным живым кровным родственникам, оставшимся на этой земле. Он оглядел Дина, приближаясь к нему, и увидел, что к настороженности, которую пацан, казалось, всегда нёс с собой, добавилась новая, незваная усталость. Клэй не остановился, пока не заключил его в крепкие объятия. Руки Дина свободно и безвольно свисали по бокам, пока не включилась нужная программа и он не обнял Клэя в ответ так же сильно, сминая в кулаке его пиджак на спине. Дину всегда требовалось некоторое время, чтобы отреагировать на проявления привязанности, когда они исходили от кого-то ещё, кроме Сэма, и это было одной из основных причин, почему Клэй иногда ненавидел своего брата.</p><p>Клэй отстранился и кивнул Дину, а затем двинулся к Сэму, который обычно был нетерпеливым, когда дело доходило до проявлений привязанности. Однако на этот раз Сэм тоже заколебался, и Клэй проклял своего брата, потому что то, во что Джон втянул этих мальчишек давным-давно, всё ещё преследовало их по пятам до сего дня. И, похоже, с тех пор, как он уехал, это их сломало ещё больше.</p><p>– Клэй, – очень серьёзно произнёс Дин. Клэй повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, держась за руку Сэма, потому что он просто не мог заставить себя отпустить. Лицо Дина было слегка настороженным, когда он сказал: – Хорошо выглядишь для мертвеца.</p><p>– Мы сгорели, – сказал Клэй, инстинктивно оглядываясь в поисках Макса. – Это мы должны были оказаться в том крушении.</p><p>– Ты и твоя команда, – сказал Дин, уже немного менее настороженно. Сэм тоже немного расслабился в объятиях Клэя, подняв руку и обхватив его бицепс.</p><p>– Ага, – сказал Клэй, позволяя себе немного показать усталость. – Это были мы в порту Лос-Анджелеса, пытались очистить наши имена. – Его губы сжались, но он должен был сказать им. Только один член его команды знал о его племянниках, самый первый человек в его команде, и, ну, что ж. – Рок предал нас.</p><p>Дин сжал челюсти и отвернулся, глядя на дом на противоположной стороне улицы. Рука Сэма сжалась вокруг его бицепса, когда он сказал: – Мне жаль.</p><p>Вот и всё. Ни один из них не собирался отрицать то, что он сказал им, потому что Джон давным-давно научил их рассчитывать только друг на друга. И им нравился Рок, поэтому они будут тяжело переживать это, но только не у него на глазах.</p><p>– Заходите, – наконец сказал Клэй, отойдя от Сэма и кивнув головой в сторону дома. – Джолин испекла пирог.</p><p>Дин оживился, Сэм тяжело вздохнул, а Клэй подавил улыбку, когда Дин вытащил их сумки с заднего сиденья и бросил одну Сэму, готовый идти.</p><p>По пути к дому Дин небрежно спросил: – Так что, это твой снайпер за нами наблюдает?</p><p>Сэм не выглядел удивлённым ни вопросом, ни присутствием снайпера, и Клэй был одновременно горд и опечален тем, что они научились проявлять такую бдительность.</p><p>– Мой, так что вы в безопасности, – сказал Клэй, и Дин и Сэм обменялись усталыми взглядами.</p><p>Он провёл их внутрь, заперев дверь прежде, чем отвести их на кухню. Все выжидающе подняли глаза, и Клэй объявил: – Это Дин и Сэм Винчестер. Мои племянники.</p><p>Дженсен подавился тем, что пил, и Клэй раздражённо посмотрел на него, хотя всё понял. Дину был тридцать один, а Сэм был всего на несколько лет моложе, потому что Джон рано женился. Добавьте к этому, что они были непохожи на него, и он никогда никому, кроме Рока, не рассказывал о своем сумасшедшем брате и племянниках, и это должно было стать неожиданностью. Тем не менее, терпеть слишком много чуши Дженсена было непросто. Дай ему палец – он всю руку откусит.</p><p>Взгляд Клэя остановился на Аише, которая изучала пацанов с таким пристальным вниманием, которое не могло не напрячь их нервы. И, как по команде, Дин ссутулился, прислонившись к двери позади него, и Клэй спокойно мог поспорить, что на его лице отразилась всезнающая ухмылка, которая свела бы Джона с ума.</p><p>Аиша приподняла бровь, прежде чем взглянуть на Клэя и объявить: – Это ничего не меняет. Как только всё это закончится, ты всё равно будешь должен мне танец.</p><p>Клэй открыл рот, но Дин, который всегда всё ловил на лету, сказал: – Звучит странно. Разве это не звучит странно, Сэм?</p><p>– Звучит как угроза, на мой взгляд, – пожал плечами Сэм, привыкший изображать простака при своём брате-клоуне.</p><p>– Да нет, не может быть, – сказал Дин, и Клэй в ужасе закрыл глаза. – Такая милая маленькая штучка? Угрожать <i>Клэю</i>? Не-а. Не может быть.</p><p>Клэй проклял своего брата и его способность быть таким жестоким, что Дин больше никого никогда не боялся.</p><p>Он поднял глаза, и Аиша встала, Лузеры быстро убрали всех из её зоны досягаемости.</p><p> – Ваш дядя должен мне жизнь, так что когда мы покончим с Максом, я заберу его.</p><p>Взгляд Клэя скользнул по Дину, и да, он ухмылялся, но в нём была жёсткость, которой Клэй никогда раньше не видел.</p><p>Дин выпрямился в дверном проёме и зашагал дальше в комнату, уклоняясь от Клэя, который попытался его схватить. Аиша двигалась, пока они не стали кружить друг вокруг друга, сжимая в руке нож почти такой же длины, как её предплечье, готовая начать рубить. Она замахнулась первой, и Клэй, наконец, двинулся, чтобы остановить их, и был удивлён больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, когда рука Сэма приземлилась ему на грудь, сжимая его рубашку и удерживая его на месте.</p><p>– Чёрт возьми, Сэм, это не какая то женщина, научившаяся потасовкам в баре. Она убийца, – прошипел Клэй, несильно борясь.</p><p>– Она дерётся грязно? – лениво спросил Сэм.</p><p>– Да, чёрт возьми! – воскликнул Клэй, почти вырываясь.</p><p>– Хорошо, – сказал Сэм, и Клэй остановился. Просто остановился. – Ему нужна хорошая драка.</p><p>Пока они спорили, Дину удалось нанести удар, от которого к завтрашнему дню лицо Аиши будет синим как слива, а из брови Дина сочилась кровь. Она рубанула, наконец задействовав нож, и Дин поймал её за руку и крутанул вверх, пока она не выронила нож. Она ударила его ногой, целясь в лицо, но он уклонился, так что удар пришёлся в плечо, не причинив никакого вреда. Затем он схватил её, вывернув одну руку, прижав ногу к её туловищу, и ударил её лицом о стену.</p><p>Дин отступил, и она развернулась, но к тому времени, как она повернулась к нему лицом, к её лбу был прижат пистолет, его палец на спусковом крючке.</p><p>– Он кого-то забрал у тебя? – спросил Дин, чуть учащённо дыша.</p><p>– Моего отца, – выплюнула она, хотя держала руки поднятыми и не сводила с него глаз.</p><p>В глазах Дина было такое выражение, которого Клэй никогда раньше не видел. Что-то мёртвое, как будто он действительно снесёт голову женщине, которую только что встретил, за то, что она угрожала его дяде, которого он так редко видел. Потом пистолет перевернулся в его руке рукояткой к ней. Она выхватила его, и дуло на секунду заколебалось между ним и Клэем, прежде чем остановилось на Дине.</p><p>Дин поднял руки на уровне плеч и просто улыбнулся. </p><p>– Хочешь жизнь за жизнь? Возьми мою.</p><p>Рука Сэма крепче сжала рубашку Клэя, что, вероятно, было к лучшему, потому что Клэй собирался врезать этому пацану по голове, как только сможет до него добраться. Аиша выглядела немного ошеломлённой и просто моргала, смотря на Дина.</p><p>– Возьми мою, – легко сказал Дин, делая шаг вперёд, пока дуло не прижалось к его груди. – Он забрал твоего отца, так что ты заберёшь меня. Вы в расчёте.</p><p>– Ты чокнутый, – сказала она, хотя и не опустила пистолет.</p><p>– Возможно, – с лёгкостью согласился Дин, пожимая плечами. – Но так и должно быть. И, эй! Я предлагаю. Тебе даже не нужно чувствовать себя виноватой. Но не могла бы ты поторопиться, потому что я устал просто здесь стоять. Стреляй в меня.</p><p>– Ты ничего не собираешься делать? – спросил хриплый голос из-за спины Клэя, и рука Сэма удержала его от того, чтобы повернуться с пистолетом наготове. Клэй сумел взглянуть и увидел мужика примерно его возраста, немного не в форме и порядком расстроенного. – Я серьёзно. Если он продолжит говорить, она так разозлится, что выстрелит в него просто для того, чтобы он заткнулся. Поверь мне. Это уже случалось.</p><p>Сэм фыркнул, привлекая всеобщее внимание.</p><p> – Дин, Бобби здесь.</p><p>– Привет! Рад, что тебе удалось сюда добраться. Эта женщина? Она будет моим палачом. Дядя Клэй должен ей жизнь, и она заберёт мою, – сказал Дин с довольным видом. – В конце концов, это справедливо.</p><p>Бобби закатил глаза, протискиваясь мимо Клэя. </p><p>– Ну и? Либо застрели парнишку, либо поставь пистолет на предохранитель, девочка. Некоторым из нас есть чем заняться.</p><p>У Аиши отвисла челюсть.</p><p>– Знаешь, он не был бы первым, кого я хладнокровно застрелила. Я не очень хороший человек.</p><p>Бобби фыркнул. </p><p>– Я видел вещи, которые заставили бы маленького убийцу вроде тебя описаться в штаны, так что можешь считать меня равнодушным. Но если ты собираешься застрелить парня, сделай это быстро, чтобы мы могли похоронить его, прежде чем любопытные уловят ветер.</p><p>– Я тоже тебя люблю, Бобби, – искренне сказал Дин, и это испугало Клэй ещё больше, потому что Дин был мягким только тогда, когда кто-то умирал или умер.</p><p>– Стойте, – сказал Клэй, стараясь максимально использовать свой командирский тон. – Все, просто остановитесь. Сегодня никто не умрёт.</p><p>– Ну, сегодня умрёт множество людей, просто ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я не был одним из них, – поправил Дин, глядя на него через плечо. – Но это не твой выбор. Кто-то должен умереть, а кто-то должен остаться и присмотреть за Сэмми. Поэтому я выбираю себя.</p><p>Сэм поморщился и сказал: – Я не беспомощный, Дин. За мной не нужно присматривать.</p><p>Дин снова оглянулся через плечо и сказал: – Говорю, как человек, который читал тебе сказки на ночь и укладывал тебя спать в детстве – да, ты беспомощный, и закрой варежку.</p><p>И впервые пистолет слегка дрогнул, когда Аиша спросила: – Где были ваши родители?</p><p>Дин фыркнул. </p><p>– Мама умерла, когда Сэмми было шесть месяцев, а отец, ну, знаешь, у него были дела. Другие... дела.</p><p>Дин слегка взмахнул руками, типа, кого это волнует.</p><p>Аиша взглянула на Клэя и спросила: – А что насчёт него?</p><p>Дин повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Клэя через плечо, и серьёзно сказал: </p><p>– Он делал то, что делает каждый хороший солдат. То, что ему приказали.</p><p>Челюсти Аиши сжались, и пистолет замер.</p><p> – Он мог бы быть рядом с вами.</p><p>Дин рассмеялся резким лающим смехом, который вовсе не был весёлым, когда он посмотрел на неё сверху вниз. </p><p>– Если бы он попытался нас забрать, отец взял бы нас и сбежал. Как и в любой другой раз. И он бы больше никогда нас не видел. Я жил во всех штатах, кроме Аляски и Гавайев. Я учился более чем в сотне школ, прежде чем бросил учёбу в шестнадцать, и это чудо, что Сэму удалось поступить в Стэнфорд. Но он немного гений, так что ладно. Клэй был хорошим дядей и хорошим человеком. Так что если кто и умрёт сегодня, так это я. А теперь, серьёзно, леди, посмотрите мне в глаза и нажмите на курок. На твоих руках будет кровь от его крови, и с этой дерьмовой вендеттой можно будет покончить.</p><p>Она просто смотрела на него в течение секунды, затем щёлкнула предохранителем и протянула ему пистолет рукояткой вперёд. </p><p>– Не сегодня, – сказала она, глядя ему в глаза.</p><p>Дин взял пистолет, наклонил голову и сказал: </p><p>– Никогда. Потому что лишив жизни его или кого-то, кем он дорожит, ты никогда не вернёшь своего отца. Говорю как сирота, отрёкшийся от идеологии мести своего отца, я обещаю, что от этого ничего не станет лучше. – Затем он повернулся и посмотрел на Клэя сперва с надеждой, а затем требовательно, когда сказал: – Пирог?</p><p>Клэй закатил глаза, когда Сэм отпустил его, вздохнув, и указал на группу, собравшуюся в одном углу комнаты. </p><p>– Джолин – красивая женщина с вьющимися волосами.</p><p>Дин развернулся, нашёл свою цель и улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая покоряла сердца везде, где бы он ни был. Вероятно, дело был в части про сироту, а не в улыбке, из-за которой Джолин отдала Джуниора Пучу и пошла на кухню, похлопав Дина по руке и пристально посмотрев на Аишу.</p><p>Бобби покачал головой и посмотрел на Клэя: – Да, ты определённо родственник Джона Винчестера. – Он посмотрел на Сэма. – Тебе, должно быть, достался от матери весь твой умишко, да упокоит Господь её душу. – Он посмотрел на всех, дольше всего задержавшись взглядом на Дине. – Идиоты.</p><p>Он выскочил из дома, бормоча, что что-то не так с генетикой Винчестеров и что, чёрт возьми, знают ангелы.</p><p>Дин пожал плечами, когда Клэй посмотрел на него в поисках объяснений и сказал: – Он был другом отца. Ты должен был познакомиться с Эллен. Она бы тебя ненавидела.</p><p>Что ж, он не должен был казаться таким довольным этой идеей.</p><p>– Знаешь, я не помню, чтобы давал тебе этот адрес, – сказал Клэй, и все напряглись. Однако это никогда раньше не мешало им или Джону найти его, так что Клэй просто бросил это мимоходом.</p><p>– Мы следовали за взрывами, – сказал Сэм, наклонившись и подняв сумку, вытащив ноутбук и показывая, что да, там был файл, в котором было много газетных статей о подвигах Лузеров. И это могло быть просто совпадением, но Джон научил пацанов всему, так что небольшая детективная работа не выходила за пределы их возможностей. – Затем я использовал сообщение на телефоне Бобби, чтобы отследить вас до этого места.</p><p>– Вы можете это сделать? – воскликнул Дженсен, оживляясь, а затем последовало много технической болтовни, которая, казалось, всех смутила, и глаза Дина потускнели.</p><p>Последнее могло произойти из-за того, что Джолин принесла из кухни кусок пирога и стакан молока.</p><p>– Парни, – вмешался Клэй, и Сэм перестал бормотать, а Дин взглянул на него, набив рот лучшим яблочным пирогом в Северном полушарии. – Я хочу знать, чем вы занимаетесь?</p><p>Это был рискованный вопрос, потому что Клэй точно знал, чему Джон учил своих парней. Однажды он взял Клэя на охоту, и тот официально мог сказать, что видел ад своими глазами.</p><p>– О, ну, знаешь, – сказал Сэм, пожимая плечами, хотя и смотрел на него таким взглядом, который говорил, что он сошёл с ума. – Как обычно.</p><p>Клэй приподнял бровь. </p><p>– Кто из вас умер на этот раз?</p><p>У Дженсена отвисла челюсть, когда Дин поднял руку, продолжая уминать пирог за обе щёки.</p><p>Клэй оглядел его с головы до ног: – Что ж, тебе стало лучше.</p><p>Дин сглотнул, затем жёстко и криво улыбнулся ему.</p><p> – Это было то ещё приключение.</p><p>– Клэй? – наконец сумел произнести Дженсен, схватив племянницу за плечо.</p><p>– Помните парня из Боливии с куриными костями? – спросил Клэй, пожимая плечами. Остальные Лузеры качнулись на пятках, а Аиша зашипела. Странно, что после всего, что с ними произошло, это был единственный пример сверхъестественного, который он смог придумать.</p><p>– Да ну! – воскликнул  слегка ошарашенный Дженсен. – В самом деле? Они знают о таких штуках?</p><p>Сэм посмотрел на Клэя. Дин увлечённо поедал пирог. Клэй пожал плечами и сказал: – Ну, Дин же сказал, что вырос на идеологии мести своего отца.</p><p>– Твой отец учил тебя сражаться с магами? – спросила Аиша, и, очевидно, для неё это было странно.</p><p>«Да», «Вроде» и «Зависит от типа» прозвучало, когда Бобби вернулся в комнату, а Сэм сел за стол напротив Дина, который отпихнул его руку от небольшого кусочка корки, который он попытался стащить.</p><p>Дин криво ухмыльнулся.</p><p>– Ну, знаешь. Семейный бизнес.</p><p>– Как ты умер? – вставил Клэй, сжав переносицу.</p><p>Через мгновение Дин сказал: – Четыре месяца. В земле.</p><p>– А хорошие мальчики не попадут на небеса, если они заключили сделку с демоном, – заметил Сэм, хмуро глядя на него.</p><p>Дин пожал плечами, соскребая с тарелки последние кусочки пирога и не обращая ни на кого внимания.</p><p>– Затем они начали Апокалипсис, –  сказал Бобби, сварливо улыбнувшись Клэю. – Ты должен гордиться.</p><p>– Это был несчастный случай! – хором воскликнули Дин и Сэм, и этого было достаточно, чтобы всё стало понятно.</p><p>Клэй поднял руку. </p><p>– Неважно. Мир всё ещё стоит на месте, так что, очевидно, всё улажено. Так что просто. Неважно.</p><p>– А, да, – кивнул Дин и показал вилкой на Сэма. – В тот раз он умер. Прыгнул в яму с Люцифером, Михаилом и нашим младшим братом Адамом.</p><p>Клэй открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но снова закрыл его, покачивая головой. Он действительно не хотел знать. Дженсен открыл рот, потому что ему нравилось <i>всё</i> знать, но Клэй посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Он <i>не хотел</i> знать.</p><p>Сэм взглянул на Клэя и серьёзно сказал: – Но я в порядке.</p><p>Клэй сжал челюсти, потому что очень в этом сомневался. Бобби, похоже, тоже не поверил этому, если взгляд, который он бросил на парнишку, что-то значил.</p><p>– Дин, – эхом разнеслось по комнате, и почти у всех в руках волшебным образом оказалось оружие.</p><p>Затем из-за спины Дина появился парень и сказал: – Я пришёл в гости.</p><p>– Чёрт возьми. <i>Кас</i>, – сказал Дин, щёлкнув предохранителем. Бобби и Сэм убрали пистолеты.</p><p>– Ты сказал мне позвонить, – озадаченно сказал Кас.</p><p>– По мобильному, – сказал Дин, закатывая глаза, когда пистолеты начали опускаться.</p><p>– А, – с несколько неуверенным видом сказал Кас. – На небесах, к сожалению, плохая связь.</p><p>—Дин? – сказал Клэй, опуская пистолет, но всё ещё держа палец на спусковом крючке. – Ад?</p><p>– Он ангел, – сказал Дин, слегка взмахивая руками. В самом деле, что можно объяснить про ангела, который любит приходить в гости? – Кастиэль. Ангел четвергов.</p><p>– Архангел, – сказали Кас и Сэм одновременно с почти одинаковой гордостью.</p><p>– Разве ты не должен быть на небесах? – выпалил Дженсен.</p><p>– На небесах, к сожалению, беспорядок, – Кас сделал паузу, затем указал пальцем на Дина и Сэма и торжественно произнёс: – Это их вина.</p><p>– Эй! – воскликнул Дин, в то время как Сэм надулся. Он дрогнул, когда увидел лицо Клэя, и, запинаясь, сказал: – Ну. Может быть. Но совсем немного.</p><p>Клэй потёр лицо и сказал: – Вы знаете, я люблю вас, парни, но вы любого здравомыслящего человека заставите напиться.</p><p>Сэм полез в сумку и вытащил бутылку виски. </p><p>– Поверь нам. Мы знаем.</p><p>Если бы у Клэя не было наушника, он бы, вероятно, не услышал, как Дженсен пробормотал: – Я думаю, у них на самом деле проблем больше, чем у нас.</p><p>Клэй просто тихо вздохнул и сел рядом с Сэмом, потому что рядом с Дином был ангел. Племянники и, в некоторой степени, Джон были хорошей практикой, когда ему пришлось возглавить собственную команду нестандартно мыслящих отщепенцев.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>